Harry Potter, 8éme Tome
by tartuflette
Summary: une suite au 7 tomes de j.k rowling! la vie de harry, ses amis et leurs enfants aprés la mort de voldemort! un nouveau mage? peut-être...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**** Tout est a j.k.Rowling, sauf quelques personnages et l'histoire.  
****Je passe depuis peut pas mal de temps à lire des fics sur Harry Potter et je me suis dit : « pourquoi pas moi ? » et donc me voilà.  
****J'ai donc décidé d'écrire en quelque sorte le 8éme Tome, je pense qu'i sera surtout centré sur les jeunes enfants, mais je parlerai bien entendu de ce qu'est devenu Harry !  
****Bon j'arrête de blablater et je me lance, je reprend la ou l'histoire c'est arrêté, c'est a dire : 19 ans plus tard au quai de la gare, James, Albus, Rose et Scorpius viennent de monter dans le train…**

**_Chapter 1  
_****_Voyage en train_**

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

James était déjà installé dans un compartiment avec quelque-uns de ses camarades et fit signe à Albus qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Rose qui avait suivit la scène lui proposa de venir avec elle. Ils ne trouvèrent aucun compartiment vide et s'installèrent donc dans un compartiment occupé uniquement par une jeune fille.

- On peut s'installer là ? demanda timidement Rose à la jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

Albus et Rose entrèrent donc dans le compartiment et déposèrent leurs affaires, Albus posa la cage de sa chouette prés de lui et Rose en fit de même ; Albus avait absolument voulu obtenir une chouette de couleur blanche comme la neige ressemblant à celle que son père avait eu plus jeune. Ah, son père et sa mère, lui manquerait drôlement, il n'avait jamais était séparé si longtemps de ses parents, ils lui écrierait, sa c'était sur, mais ça n'était pas la mêmes chose. Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque soudainement la jeune fille en face de lui leur adressa la parole.

- Moi c'est Asa Bell et vous ?

- Moi je suis Rose Weasley et lui c'est mon cousin Albus Potter, répondit Rose, On entre en première année à Poudlard, je suis impatiente d'arrivée maman a dit que c'était merveilleux comme endroit. Et toi qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- Ma mère a dit exactement la même chose, je pense que je vais beaucoup mis plaire ! excuse moi, dit-elle en fixant Albus, Ta cousine à dit que tu t'appelait Potter, c'est vrai ?

- Ba oué, répondit-il bêtement.

- waouh , c'est étonnent sa, maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop parler du combat de ton père contre tu c'est qui mais quand même il a était vachement courageux ton papa !

- Merci. Au fait ta mère ne jouait pas dans l'équipe de quiditch de Gryffondor, je crois que papa m'en avez parler, attend que je me souvienne…

Albus prit l'air du petit intello qui réfléchissait ce qui fit beaucoup rire les filles.

- Ah sa y est, dit-il, je me souviens c'est katie Bell ta maman !

Asa parut étonné qu'Albus connaissent le nom de sa mère mais elle acquiesca.

Albus, Asa et Rose passèrent beaucoup de temps à bavarder de leurs parents, de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyé et de beaucoup d'autre chose encore ; ils passèrent également pas mal de temps à dégusté les confiseries du chariot, en effet Ron regrettant de n'avoir pu s'acheter de bonbons quand il était jeune, faute d'argent, avait donner 1 Gallion a sa fille pour qu'elle en profite !

Aussi quand le soleil se coucha ils furent fort surpris qu'il soit déjà ci-tard, Rose qui était aussi prévenante que sa mère enfila sa robe de sorcière toute neuve, et incita les deux autre à en faire de même !

Bientôt, ils furent tout les trois sur le quai de la gare de prés-au-lard avec leurs grosses valises qu'ils durent laisser là.

Albus aperçut son frère qui lui fit signe qu'il se dirigeait vers les calèches. Quant-a lui il cherché Hagrid des yeux, il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour le trouver. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Hagrid lui fit de grand signe de la main, il invita ensuite toute les première années à le suivre vers les barques.

Albus partagea sa barque avec Rose, Asa et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, lorsqu'il entrevit le château il poussa un cris d'admiration que beaucoup d'autre imitèrent.

Enfin il arriva et entra dans le hall où il fut accueillit par Percy , son oncle, qui depuis quelques années avait repris le poste de Rusard pour faire régner l'ordre à Poudlard.

Ce dernier leur indiqua les règles essentielles de Poudlard et leur expliqua comment aller se dérouler la répartition.

- Bon, dit Percy, ce qui réveilla Albus a moitié endormis par ce discourt, suivait moi dans la grande salle !

Les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrirent et les première années purent enfin entrer ; la répartition allait commencer.

**Note de l'auteur : ****voilà sa y est fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez vos avis qu'ils soit bon ou mauvais : toutes les critiques sont bonnes ! je pense éditer régulièrement mais j'aimerais savoir avant si sa vous plaît !! bizoo a tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**** voici le 2d chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

_**Chapter 2  
****Le choixpeau**_

Albus éprouvait une sensation bizarre, il avait très peur de ce que le choixpeau dirait.  
La grande salle était magnifique, des millier de chandelles flottaient dans les air et éclairaient les quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres élèves étaient déjà assis.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Percy déposa l'habituel tabouret sur lequel se trouvait le choixpeau magique qui entama sa chanson.  
Quand elle fut fini la seule chose qu'Albus eu retenu c'était que les courageux étaient envoyés à Gryffondor, les loyaux à Poufsouffle, les réfléchis à Serdaigle et enfin les malins à Serpentar.  
Percy s'approcha, un long parchemin à la main.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je déposerai le choixpeau sur votre tête, ensuite vous irez vous asseoir à la table correspondant à voter maison.

Je commence : Azur, Lucy !

La jeune fille s'installa sur le tabouret et Percy la coiffa du choixpeau.

- Serdaigle, cria le choixpeau après un instant de réflexion.

La dite Lucy alla s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles qui l'acclamèrent de plus belle.

- Bell, Asa !

Asa coura presque pour arriver au choixpeau, elle était terriblement impatiente de savoir.

-Gryffondor ! hurla le choixpeau.

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartit dans les quatre différentes maisons, selon les personnes le chapeau prenait plus ou moins le temps de réfléchir !  
Lorsque Percy appela Scorpius Malefoy, Albus fut étonné de l'air qu'il avait ; on aurait dit qu'il allait vomir, ce qui étonna l'étonna fort car son père lui avait souvent dit que les Malefoy ne laissaient jamais paraître leurs émotions et encore moins en publique.  
Scorpius fut envoyé à Serpentar ce qui n'étonna personne !  
La file d'attente commençait à se vider et Percy arriva à la lettre « P »

- Potter, Albus !

Percy déposa le choixpeau sur la tête d'Albus et celui fut complètement dans le noir !

- Hum, dit la voix du choixpeau à son oreille, un Potter… Avec ton frère sa n'a pas été difficile ; mais toi tu semble différent. Hum… voyons voir où vais-je t'envoyer ?

Gryffondor ! Hurla le chapeau.

Albus était très content d'être envoyé a Gryffondor, il alla s'asseoir a sa table juste à coté de Asa qui été soulagée de connaître quelqu'un dans sa Maison. La table des Gryffondor fit beaucoup de bruit en apprenant qu'un autre Potter faisait parti de la maison.  
Albus maintenant qu'il était assis à sa table voyait plus nettement la table des professeurs, il remarqua Hagrid qui lui faisait signe, puis Teddy qui lui fit un clin d'œil et enfin Neville et Luna Londubat qui lui firent également un petit signe de la main.  
Rose fut l'une des dernières à porter le chapeau !

-Ah, une Weasley. Beaucoup de tes ancêtres ont atterris a Gryffondor, mais tu ressemble plus à ta mère, tu à un très grand potentiel c'est pourquoi je t'envois a : « Serdaigle »

Rose parut satisfaite et alla s'installer à sa table prés de Lucy qui avait l'air seule. Elle fit un petit signe à son cousin, qui était désolé qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui, pour lui dire que tout allait bien.  
La directeur, Alberfort Dumbledore, se leva à cet instant et demanda l'attention de tous le monde.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Cette année est ma 19éme parmi vous et j'espère que tout ce passera au mieux, mais enfin je ne vais pas vous ennuyait avec mes discours pour l'instant alors je ne vous dit qu'une chose comme l'aurait mon frère : Que le festin commence !

Les plats surgirent de nulle part et Albus ne sut plus ou donner de la tête, il y avait tellement de choix qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il arrêta finalement son choix sur des cuisses de poulets et se mit à manger avec appétit. Asa assise à coté de lui pouffa de rire, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis des jours.

- Ben quoi, dit-il, j'ai faim moi, c'est pas tout ça mais les voyages en train sa creuse !

Tout au long de la soirée Albus parla u peu avec les gens qui l'entourait mais surtout avec Asa, puis nick-quasi-sans-tête fit son apparition au dessert et bavarda un peu avec !  
Lorsque les dessert eurent tous disparu, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et les élèves se turent.

- Maintenant que nous avons tous l'estomac bien rempli, je voudrai encore vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école. J'informe au premières années et je rappelles à certain, qui l'aurait peut-être oublié, qu'il est interdit de pénétré dans la forêt qui entoure le collége.

Mr Weasley, vous signale également que si vous le voulait la liste des choses interdites et disponible dans son bureau !  
Nous accueillons cette Années Mr Lupin qui a suivit une formation afin de pouvoir devenir votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à la place de Mr Chift qui avait bien voulu assurer ces cours en attendant que nous trouvions un professeur définitif !  
Bien vous allez pouvoir rejoindre vos dortoir !

- Par ici les premières années suivaient moi !

Tous les élèves se levèrent ensemble, et Albus suivit ceux de son année qui se dirigeait vers les préfets.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame et, Gina Hugo, la préfette dit : Flamel.  
Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et laissa entrer le élèves.  
Albus monta directement au dortoir lorsqu'il arrivât il remarqua que toute ses affaires étaient là il mit son pyjama, s'engouffra dans son lit a baldaquin et s'endormi tout de suite !

**Note de l'auteur :**** Voilà qu'est ce que vous en pensez ??**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Premier jour à Poudlard

Le lendemain matin Albus se leva de bonne heure et prit son temps pour se préparer, il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune, ou il n'y avait encore personne, et s'installa sur un gros fauteuil moelleux qui avait était le préféré de son père et commença la rédaction de sa lettre.

_Cher papa et maman,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard, et je trouve cet endroit magnifique il y a plein d'armures et de truc qui flotte ; vous auriez pu me dire que c'était aussi beau !_

_Le choixpeau ma envoyé a Gryffondor et je suis très fier de suivre le même chemin que vous deux. Rosie elle a été envoyé a Serdaigle, je pensai qu'elle serait déçu mais elle m'a affirmer qu'elle était heureuse d'être a Serdaigle ( c'est vrai qu'elle aime beaucoup étudier ! )._

_Enfin je ne me retrouve pas tout seul non plus, hier dans le train avec Rosie nous avons fait la connaissance d'Asa Bell, la fille de Mme Bell que vous avait connu puisqu'elle jouait au Quiddicht avec vous, et elle est à Gryffondor avec moi !_

_Bon je vais vous laissez les élèves commencent a descendre et je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ( Asa ralle car elle m'attend et elle a très faim)_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Albus_

_Ps : Pourriez-vous m'envoyer mon savon je l'ai oublié à la maison _

Albus ferma sa lettre, pris Asa par le bras et couru jusqu'à la volière, là sa chouette l'attendait, il l'appela lui remit la lettre et elle s'envola.

-Bon on va manger, dit Albus en souriant

- Avec plaisir, répondit Asa, je meurt de faim !

- Sa j'avais remarqué, plaisanta Albus.

Ils quittèrent donc la volière et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, lorsqu'ils entrèrent Albus leva la tête vers le plafond magique et constata que le ciel était bleu ce qui le réjouit, il aurait le temps ainsi d'aller se balader dans le parc.

Il alla s'asseoir à sa table avec Asa et lorsqu'il fit sa cousine entré dans la grande salle il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir au prés d'eux, en effet depuis qu' Alberforth était le directeur chaque élèves pouvait s'asseoir à la table qu'il désirait le matin.

- Bonjours, dit Rose toute souriante, bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, répondit Albus, les lits sont vraiment confortables !

- Sa c'est bien vrai, renchérit Asa.

Albus, Rose et Asa entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner tout en discutant du programme de leur journée.

Tous les élèves étaient pratiquement sorti quand les professeur Mc Gonagall et Abbot apportèrent les emplois du temps des trois amis.

- Oh dommage, s'exclama Albus ont a cour toute la matinée avec les poussoufles je suppose que tu est avec les Serpentar donc

- Oui répondit Rose

- Pas de chance ma vielle, tu vas devoir supporter ces vantard toute l'aprem

- On sait jamais, dit Asa, il y aura peut- être des fille sympathique ou alors des beaux garçons !

Asa et Rose explosèrent de rire devant la mine dépité d'Albus. Enfin quoi se dit Albus dans les autres maison aussi il y avait des beaux garçons.

L'heure du premier avait sonné, Albus et Asa se dirigèrent vers les cachots tendit que Rose prenait la direction du parc.

- A tout a l'heure, leur cria- t-elle.

Asa et Albus qui étaient arrivé les derniers s'installèrent côte à côte dans le fond de la classe !

- Bien, dit le professeur, maintenant que nous sommes au complet nous allons pouvoir commencer, je suis le professeur Demelza Tourdezac et je serait votre professeur des potion tout le long de vos études. Nous allons simplement faire un test aujourd'hui pour voir si vous avait quelques notions de ce qu'est l'art des potions !

Lorsqu'Asa sorti du cour elle était assez fier d'elle, elle avait répondu à toutes les questions, elle remercia intérieurement son manque de sommeil hier soir car c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à dormir qu'elle avait bouquiner son livre des potions. Albus quand à lui s'il obtenait une bonne note se serait grâce à Asa qui l'avait laissé copié ses réponses.

Il avait ensuite deux d'histoire de la magie.

- Au fait tu sait ou se trouve la salle de cour, demanda Albus.

- euh non, répondit Asa un peu gêné, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas renseigner sur la localisation des salles.

- et mince tous les autres sont déjà parti ont va faire comment ?

- on a qu'a chercher on finira bien par trouver !

Albus et Asa commencèrent donc leurs explorations, au bout d'une demi-heure ils finirent pas trouver la classe ; le professeur Binns ne remarqua même pas que les deux jeunes gens venait d'entrer, Albus et Asa s'installèrent donc au fond de la classe tout en rigolant.

A midi Ils croisèrent Rose en train de discuter avec un jeune blond.

- et Rosie, s'exclama asa, alors ta matinée s'est bien passé ?

- euh… si on enlève le fait que je ne suis pas doué pour le vol en balais, on peut dire que oui, j'aime beaucoup la botanique !

- surtout quand on connaît bien le professeur, dit le jeune blond en rigolant.

- Oui c'est vrai que sa aide, répondit Rose, au fait dit-elle en se tournant vers Asa et Albus, je vous présente Scorpius il est a Serpentar nous avons dû travailler en binôme en Botanique et comme nous étions tous les deux seuls Neville nous a mis ensemble.

Albus ne fut pas enchanté de cette nouvelle son oncle Ron lui avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenté les malfoys, il se promit de le rappeler a sa cousines, simplement au cas ou elle l'aurait oublié.

L'après-midi passa comme une flèche Albus et Asa avait eu deux heures de balais, ce qu'ils adorèrent tous les deux, puis ils avaient eu une heure de botanique et enfin une heure de soin aux créatures magique avec Luna Londubat.

Albus qui était en cour avec les Serdaigle en profita pour attirer sa cousine un peu à l'écart et lui rappeler se que son père lui avait dit !

- Mais enfin Albus il n'était pas sérieux quand il a dit sa, Scorpius n'est pas le portrait des on père, au contraire il est très gentil et assez timide même !

- Ton père pas sérieux, tu veux parier ? demanda Albus sur un ton de défis !

- Dans ce cas je compte sur ta discrétion, répondit Rose, je m'entend bien avec et je dois dire que j'ai un peu de mal à me faire des amis.

-Mais il y a moi et Asa !

-Je sais, mais nous ne seront pas toujours ensemble j'ai souvent cour avec les serpentar alors au moins j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler.

- Bon d'accord sa va je dirais rien mais fais attention a toi quand même, on sait jamais !

A la fin du cour Albus proposa a Asa de l'accompagner lui et Rose pour rendre visite à Hagrid !

Asa accepta malgré le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Hagrid, ce qui fit plaisir a Albus.

Après avoir savourer les délicieux biscuit en bétons du demi-géant, les trois amis remonter l'allé du parc pour allé manger quand ils croisèrent Scorpius.

- oh eu excusez moi, dit Rose je vais…, j'irai manger plus tard, bonne soirée !

- Rosie ! n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

**Note de l'auteur :**** et voilà fin du 3éme chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez sûrement le 4éme chapitre commencera par une discussion Rose / Scorpius.**

**Donnez moi vos avis, plus il y a de com's plus je poste rapidement mon chapitre suivant**


End file.
